Its Easier to Run
by Muggleborn-Meghan1992
Summary: GinnyHarry. Fluff. Drama. oneshot. hope you like. i stink at summaries. just R&R.


Hey. I know I should probably be writing on my other stories, but this oneshot just popped into my head, and it just had to be put down on paper. DARN THOSE PLOT BUNNIES!!!!!

Disclaimer: as much as I wish it was mine, sadly, I am not the brilliant mind behind Harry Potter. Give all the credit to J.K. Rowling.

Ginny Weasly sighed as she looked out of her dormitory window. She felt more alone than she had ever in her life. She thought about the events of today. Two things had happened that she would never forget. The first: the funeral of the best headmaster that Hogwarts had ever had: Albus Dumbledore. The second: her boyfriend, the famous Harry Potter, had broken up with her.

And she knew it wasn't because he didn't like her anymore. It was for some noble, stupid reason. He didn't want her in danger, but she would face a Hungarian Horntail and even Voldemort himself and still never give up on Harry. Ginny came back into the real world and out of dream state.

A clock on the wall told her that the Hogwarts express would be leaving soon. She finished putting her things in her trunk, thinking all the while. Self-pity was not usually a feeling that Ginny prided herself in having. But at the moment, she could care less. She loved Harry, she knew it.

When she was younger, it had been more of a star-struck crush. But in these past few months they had spent together, she had seen a side of him that she didn't think anyone else had, not even Ron or Hermione.

When they were together, nothing else mattered, they were just two people who cared for one another. She felt so protected when she was with him, like while he was with her, no one could ever touch her. She loved everything about him, from his uncontrollable hair, to his gorgeous green eyes, to his bravery.

He was it for her, she was sure of it. And she was almost positive that he felt the same way. But she was strong, and she didn't like feeling weak or sorry for herself. And even though Ginny wasn't aware of it, she made a decision that afternoon in Gryffindor tower. She was going to run. If she could run from the situation, then everything would be okay. She didn't know how many people she would hurt along the way, but none of it mattered anymore. All Ginny wanted to do was run a long long way from home and not look back again….

_**3 months later……**_

"Bill!" Ginny yelled up the stairs to her older brother. "I can't find the envelopes to put the invitations in!" She heard footsteps on the stairs, but it was Fred's face that appeared from around the corner, not Bill's.

"He can't hear you; he's in the attic trying to sort out that ghoul before the wedding." He wiped some sleep from his eyes. "And don't yell so loud. There are normal people in this house that don't like to get up at the crack of dawn." He told her grumpily, trudging back upstairs, undoubtedly climbing back into his warm bed and pulling the covers over his head.

Ginny couldn't believe that it was only two months until the wedding. There would be relatives and friends coming from out of town. Ginny didn't know how they were going to accommodate them all, even though her mother had purposely invited the bare minimum of people. Of course Fleur had wanted to invite everyone from France to come, but Bill had talked her into just her Dad, Mom, little sister, and two friends. There was one guest who Ginny wasn't looking forward to seeing.

Ginny had not seen or spoken to Harry since school let out. And since the school was having trouble reopening, and had not yet done so, the inevitable moment had been postponed thus. But Ginny knew he would be coming to the wedding and she would have to face him sooner or later. He was supposed to be arriving either late in the evening today, or early tomorrow morning. She would just have to see what unfolded.

Harry was just about to leave Privet Drive. He walked into the living room, knowing full well that this might be the last time he ever saw it. In another situation, this thought would have made him happy and even happier at the thought that he was leaving to go to the Burrow. But hardly anything made him happy anymore.

He knew that the reason he was leaving was to go to Fleur and Bill's wedding and then to track down Voldemort and his Horcruxes. He made his farewells to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, took a deep breath and Apparated to the Burrow with his trunk. Harry did not care much for Apparition, but it was handy, and quick.

He was seventeen now, had his license to Apparate, and was able to perform magic legally outside of school. Harry smiled at the thought of Hogwarts, but also felt sad that he would not be returning this year. He knocked on the front door of the burrow. When the door opened, his heart gave an unexpected leap of pleasure that Harry had not felt in a long time. However, a few minutes later the hopeful feeling that had spread through him so quickly evaporated.

"Oh, its you." Ginny said indifferently. She turned away from the door, towards the stairs. "Ron!" She yelled. "It's for you!" Ginny turned back to face him. Her face seemed like a mask, unnatural and unyielding of her thoughts.

"What did I just tell you about yelling?" A voice screamed from the stairwell. Harry smiled; the burrow had always felt more like home than anywhere else, except perhaps Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasly came bustling out of the living room, saying something to Ginny, and not yet realizing that Harry was there.

"Are all of my children incapable of talking normally? Ginny, it wouldn't kill you to walk up the stairs and talk to your brothers if you need them. Please don't yell any more. At least not this morning." A shadow of a grin appeared on Mrs. Weasly's face. "Deal?" Ginny smiled back and shook her mother's hand.

"Now please go tell your brothers that breakfast is ready." When Ginny had left the room, Mrs. Weasly turned and then she saw Harry.

"Harry! I didn't know you were here, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning!"

"Well the Dursleys did have a problem, you know how they always want to spend more time with me." Harry laughed bitterly. Mrs. Weasly gave him a comforting smile.

"That's all right dear, but sit down! Have some breakfast, what would you like?" Before Harry had even answered her, she was scooping eggs, bacon, and several pieces of toast onto his plate. Soon, everyone was assembled downstairs. They all eagerly greeted Harry. He was not surprised to see that Hermione was already here. And he noticed that Fleur and Bill walked into the room late, holding hands.

"Seems like things are still going well between the two of them." He whispered to Ron.

"I guess this summer has been one for romance." Ron said, and his ears turned rather red.

"What are you…" and then Harry saw the thing he had failed to notice as Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Bill and Fleur clearly were not the only couple at the table.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair…well almost pleasant. Harry did enjoy himself, and had to regretfully turn down third helpings of Mrs. Weasly's wonderful meal. But he couldn't tear Ginny's words from his head. _"Oh, its you." _

Ginny had killed the little bubble of hope that had risen inside of her when she had opened the door that morning to find Harry on the doorstep. She willed herself to act unconcerned when she yelled for Ron, and uncaring as she left the room. By now, after all the time that they had spent together, she could sense what he was feeling. And when she left the room that morning, she could tell that he had felt despair and sadness. Ginny did not like the thought of hurting him.

But her mind would not let her heart in on the matter. She would be ice, not feeling, not caring. That was the only way to take care of herself. And she already had a nice boy from down the road that liked her, he had been nothing but faithful to her the few times that they had went out. Why should she throw all of that away for what she had once considered a worth-while boy?

_Man. A Worthwhile man. _She corrected herself, for Harry was indeed becoming a man. He had grown almost as tall as Ron, and broader in the shoulders. Yet, he did not have the gangly, unfinished look that Ron had, as though a sculptor was molding a statue and had forgotten to finish it.

No, Harry had filled out, muscular arms, rock hard abs, and his shock of untidy black hair was gaining some sort of control. His face had lost all of the roundness, but it wasn't skeletal. But what killed Ginny the most was his eyes. The once playful, mischievous eyes now only held concern and worry. They were not the eyes of a teenage boy, but someone far beyond Harry's years.

Ginny would not let herself see those eyes in her mind, because she knew that was the thing that hurt her the most. She went through the next month doing nothing out of the ordinary, speaking to him only when she had to, such as when they were at the dinner table. "Please pass the green beans." She would ask politely. He would smile and do as she wished. She nodded in acknowledgment, but never returned his smile.

She became withdrawn from the rest of the family, no matter how hard they tried to include her in things. The only thing she ever did was go out with the Muggle boy down the street.

One night, as they were sitting at a drive in movie, Tom asked her what was on her mind.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked cautiously. "Why do you think something is on my mind?"

"You don't really talk to me anymore except for when we go out. And I don't know if it is just my imagination, but you seem to be avoiding everybody lately, especially me."

"I haven't." Ginny managed to sigh. "Its just been rough lately with my older brother getting married and everything, and I have a problem with this guy who is living with us."

Tom stayed silent for a moment. "Do you love him?" he finally asked. Ginny looked him directly in the eyes for a full minute before speaking.

"I did once. I don't now."

Tom started the car. He didn't say anything to her the entire way back to her house. When they pulled into the Weasly's driveway, he stopped right in front of the house and killed the engine.

"Listen. I don't know anything about this guy. But whoever he is, he is lucky that he's got you. Don't deny it," he said as Ginny started to protest. "I see it in your eyes, your actions."

"I don't think that I should see you anymore." He continued. "It wouldn't be fair to me to be playing the second hand man." He managed a smile.

"Tom, I'm sorry you feel that way. But just so you know, I am not in love with him." At that moment, Ginny saw a figure in the darkness move, heard the screen door open and shut with a tell tale squeak, and she didn't have to guess at who had been sitting on the front porch.

"I should probably go in." she said. She walked up to the front door and into the kitchen. A light was on, and just as she had suspected, Harry was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for her.

"What was that about?" he asked, getting up and coming to stand right in front of her.

"I told him the truth." Ginny said simply. "I'm not in love with you anymore."

Despite the hurt Ginny saw in his eyes, he advanced towards her.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He cupped her hands in his faced and kissed her passionately for a moment or two. Ginny allowed him to kiss her, but did not return it.

"It doesn't change anything." She told him. As he tried to move past, he asked her,

"Ginny, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's easier to run." She whispered as she slipped past him, up the stairs, and into the dark.

Hope yall liked this oneshot...just something that popped into my head and i started writing a long time ago but actually only finished just now. so please review and tell me what you think. i know i am awful for not updating on my other stories but dont hold that against this writer!!!

LoTsA LoVe

MaYe


End file.
